yegansfandomcom-20200214-history
Yegans
Yegans are personified concepts who appear as the main characters of the Yegans books. They are born of light and darkness, good and evil, and most of all, humanity's wants, needs, wishes and desires. None of the Yegans are "good" or "evil". Every single one of them is either lawful, true or chaotic neutral. Reincarnation They age but are functionally immortal and only reincarnate if their physical form is damaged to the point of death. They cannot burn, freeze, drown, suffocate or starve to death. The only way to force a Yegan to reincarnate is to let them bleed out or stab or shoot them in the heart or head. Even then they will reincarnate, though without any of their previous memories. If they are forced to reincarnate they will begin again as a baby and have to be taught everything about being a Yegan all over again. This is annoying but much better than dying for good. Birth Yegans are not truly born and they do not have a "mother" or "father". Yegans cannot reproduce with other Yegans. There are two ways for a Yegan to be born. The first is if a Yegan baby is born of a desire of humanity. When a human experiences an emotion that is not joy, fear, anger, or sadness, a new Yegan is born. This is how Paranoia, Obsession, and Passion came to be. The second way a Yegan can be born is if there is a sudden need for something. Death, Time, Delirium, Infinity and Chaos were born this way. If there is order, there must be an opposite, hence Chaos was born. If there is reality, there must be an opposite, hence Delirium. If things live then there must be an end to that life, hence Death and so on and so forth. Training & Education The Yegans are trained by Time in the Yegan Realm and Infinity when they are off-plane. The training involves everything from social skills to magic and power usage to school subjects like math to how to fight. The training takes eighteen thousand years. When it is completed, Yegans are sent off-plane for another four thousand years of training with Infinity. After this is completed, they return to the Yegan Realm for a thousand years to help Time and do odd jobs before being sent out into the world to help those in need for two thousand years. Then and only then do they return to the Yegan Realm as fully fledged Yegans. Yegans spend twenty five thousand years total being educated. Powers Stones Every Yegan gains power from their unique Stone. Without their Stone close by a Yegan is rendered completely helpless and useless. Their Stones allow them to use powers unique to their element i.e Paranoia making people paranoid, Time freezing time, Delirium making people hallucinate, etc, etc. Their Stones also allow them to change their appearance at will and can be used to recharge after a night of missed sleep, although as this power does lead to weakened abilities and physical side effects, such as headaches and dizzy spells. Robes Each Yegan has a set of robes to wear on formal occasions such as meetings and battles. Each Yegan's robe's color matches their Stone. The robes also function as shields. If an enemy touches them, they will solidify and shield the Yegan. The only Yegan who wears their robes all the time is Time. The other Yegans do possess a set of robes, but wear them far less frequently. Unique Abilities Each Yegan has abilites that are unique to the element they embody. Further information can be found in the characters 'pages. General Abilities Every Yegan has the ability to turn Alice or Steven into a weapon by singing a song. Every Yegan has the ability to use their Stone to help them manage basic needs. Every Yegan can increase their power level by cleansing their stone.